


My Greatest Weapon

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), thanos is the worst as usual, yandere!Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: There's only one thing more powerful than the infinity stone, and that's Tony Stark.  How lucky was he to have both at once
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thanos
Series: IronTitan fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018308
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	My Greatest Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> just writing bunch of yandere fics get it all out my system lol  
> Here's prompt list I'm using which are not in any particular order :3  
> https://skiplo-wave.tumblr.com/post/632461578809327616/this-is-prompt-im-gonna-follow-mostly-for-all

" W-why are you here....? You're murderer and a liar aren't you, can't just take your stupid victory and go?"

Tony clenched his side wincing at the wound that Thanos inflected onto him. _How admirable to still have so much fight in you._ Thanos was never going to kill Tony. Even if he did he could **always** bring the man back, again, again, and again. He had the greatest weapon in the universe attached to his hand. And now he finally has two of them.

" The fuck are you smiling for huh!??! COME ON! What-"

Thanos patted Tony's head still smiling. The man was frozen still at the bizarre contact. " I didn't come here to kill you my pet." The titan continued petting the man's head still not reacting just yet to his new role and this newly created universe. " My dear merchant of death. I finally have you to myself at last~" A short range blast was fired at Thanos face. It caught him off guard but he still manage to grab Tony's arm lifting him into the air.

" Oh Anthony, your passion is to fight is wonderful but we really need to direct to something more important."

" Fu-fuck you! AH!"

A pop echoed in the dead silent planet. Tony was on the ground gasping, clenching his now dislocated shoulder. " Don't worry I'll heal it soon but I'm not going to allow anymore tantrums like this, my pet." Tony gritted his teeth his nano tech attempted to form but Thanos raised his foot and Tony flinch closing his eyes. " Better." Thanos knelt down kissing Tony's temple. " What do you want from me" Tony whispered with a cracked voice. Thanos chuckled patting the uninjured shoulder.

" There are two things powerful in this universe. The infinity stones and you."

Tony's eyes widen as if he didn't hear what the mad titian said. " Now that I have both that makes **me** the most powerful isn't that exciting? Having you witness it makes me very grateful." Tony shook his head as looked into Thanos' eyes searching for something, anything. " My dear Anthony death follows you everywhere as it does with me." Tony yelped as he was picked up off the ground. " You try to escape it and I embrace it, welcome it. You will too. _**You'll see.**_ " Tony cringed at the titan whispering into his ear. " Let it be known I've ridded half of the universe population. Who knows what still remains." Tony gasped feeling the massive hand wrap around his neck. " **I can get rid of what's left with snap of my finger. All of them. This is only mercy you'll get from me."** Tony began sobbing and shaking underneath the titan's grasp. A large finger wiped away the non-stopping tears. " Shhh none of that my pet. We'll both benefit from this.

" How am I to have the greatest weapon ever. My perfect merchant of death~"

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps post IW tag* this bad boy can have some many alternate endings of Thanos and Tony >:D


End file.
